Candyman
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: There is only one way to spend Halloween, and that is playing a game of dress up. Adult Content, smutty Mark and Lexie one shot.


-1Lexie had thought of George when she picked out the naughty Little Red Riding Hood costume. Secretly she had hoped that once he got a look at her breasts spilling out of the too small red bustier, and her legs encased in thigh high black fishnet stockings he would forget that she was his new best friend. She wanted him to be so over come with lust that her ripped off the short red cape and made passionate love to her. She was sorely disappointed.

Instead of undying exclamations of need for her body, George had laughed. He had actually laughed at her and said she had been ripped off. When she asked how so, he said that the store had sold her only half of a costume. His laughter had been her undoing. She soon found herself downing shot after shot of tequila at Joe's. The tequila clouded her already confused mind, and she made the brilliant idea of asking Mark what he thought of her naughty red riding hood outfit. He wouldn't laugh, of that she was certain. No Mark would appreciate her sexy costume.

Just outside his door, Lexie started to wonder if showing up at his door uninvited was a good idea. After all, he was Mark Sloan and they weren't that good of friends. The doubt didn't stop her from knocking on his door, and striking a sexy pose as she waited.

"Trick or treat," she purred when he opened the door. He was fresh from the shower, his chest naked and a towel loosely knotted around his waist. The way his piercing eyes roved over her body reminded her of the big, bad wolf looking Red Riding Hood over before asking for her basket of goodies. A giggle escaped from her lips before she could stop it. When she clapped a hand over her mouth the motion sends her crashing into him.

He managed to catch her before she fell, and she placed her hands on his bare shoulders. His skin is soft, softer than she expected. She needed to feel more. Skimming her fingers down his chest, she lingered at the knot holding his towel up. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist before she could work it loose.

Lexie half expected him to tell her to leave, which would be beyond humiliating. He didn't though. Instead of pushing her out the door, he drew her further into the room. His mouth lowered to her's. There was no going back, she knew that when he shut the door behind them.

Electricity crackled through her body. She closed her eyes, swayed against him. His mouth moved from her lips and trailed down the column of her neck. A small squeak escaped her lips as the tip of his tongue dipped into her cleavage. She could already feel the black silk panties she wore beneath her scarlet colored dress growing wet.

He must have known that she was thinking about how wet her pussy was getting because he went right for the gold, his fingers brushing across the fabric that covered her throbbing clit. He pressed the little button, massing it through the silk of her damp panties. She ground her hips clumsily into the caress. She wanted him to do more, to keep touching her, to do something to relieve the pressure building in her lower abdomen.

"Have you been a naughty girl red?" He growled into her ear. She couldn't resist giggling again. She nodded in agreement, she had had been naughty. "Hm. That means you need to be punished."

"I think you're right," Lexie whispered. She wanted whatever "punishment" he was going to give her. He delivered by grasping the crotch of her thin panties in his fist. One good tug and they ripped, exposing the pink, swollen pussy, already shiny with come. It was almost embarrassing how wet she was, just from being near him, just from having him kiss her. She started to apologize, but stopped when she realized her turned on state seemed to please him.

"So naughty," he murmured. She nodded, her eyes wide. She watched while he shed his towel. The rumors were true, she though, as all twelve inched of his cock were exposed. She licked her lips, half scared, half excited. He was much larger than any man she had been with, and she couldn't wait to see if a dick that big felt as good as her college friends all claimed.

He shoved her against the hotel room door, his grip a bit rougher than she would have liked as he simultaneously raised and spread her legs. She let out a small yelp as she shoved the full length of his cock into her body. It felt so good, the way her body stretched around him. Even better was the way he slid out, only to thrust back into her to the hilt.

Mark kept up the vigorous pace, driving her mad with the need to fully come. When she finally did, his named was screamed for her lips and she begged him to do it again. He laughed, but it doesn't offend her the way George's laugh had. Instead, it turned her on even more. She whispered in her ear all the things she wanted him to do to her body. She had never been so brave before, telling a man what she wanted. He seemed to have unleashed something in her that had her discarding all her former inhibitions.

"Thank you," Lexie said hours later. He laughed again and told her the pleasure had been all his and she was more than welcome to knock on his door anytime. "I'll hold you to that," she laughed before walking out, a large smile on her face.

It felt weird, going home without her panties on, and a freshly fucked glow on her skin. She wasn't use to doing such wild things, and she wondered if George would be able to look at her and know. She hoped that he could. It would serve him right. After all, he had laughed her. His loss had been Mark's gain. In the end she couldn't be sorry about that. Mark had made a hell of a better Candyman than George ever would.


End file.
